Slat walls of various designs are on the market, but are not aesthetically pleasing to some, as the fasteners for fastening the slat wall panels are visible after installation. In addition, some designs create asymmetries that prevent attachment of pegs across panel boundaries, thereby limiting the options of the user. Some slat wall designs engage peg supports in a single slot on the slat wall, thereby reducing stability.
Therefore, a need exists for a slat wall system that conceals fasteners used for installation. A need also exists for a slat wall system that provides double-slot support for peg supports. A need exists for a slat wall system that is easy to install. A need exists for a slat wall system that creates symmetry allowing double-slot peg supports to be installed across panel boundaries. A need exists for a slat wall system that is easy to manufacture. A need exists for a slat wall system that presents a pleasing and finished appearance.